American Pie
American Pie is a folk rock song by Don McLean. It is sun onf Fridays as the opening number to Stage Show. Lyrics *A long long time ago *I can still remember how that music used to make me smile *And I knew if I had my chance *That I could make those people dance *And maybe they'd be happy for a while *But February made me shiver *With every paper I'd deliver *Bad news on the doorstep *I couldn't take one more step *I can't remember if I cried *When I read about his widowed bride *But something touched me deep inside *The day the music died * *So, bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levee *But the levee was dry *And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye *Singin' this'll be the day that I die *This'll be the day that I die * *Did you write the Book of Love *And do you have faith in God above *If the Bible tells you so *Do you believe in rock n' roll *Can music save your mortal soul *And can you teach me how to dance real slow *Well, I know that you're in love with him *'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym *You both kicked off your shoes *Man, I dig those rhythm & blues *I was a lonely, teenage broncin' buck *With a pink carnation and a pickup truck *But I knew I was out of luck *The day the music died *I started singin' * *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levee *But the levee was dry *And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye *Singin' this'll be the day that I die *This'll be the day that I die * *Now for ten years we've been on our own *And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone *But that's not how it used to be *When the Jester sang for the King and Queen *In a coat he borrowed from James Dean *In a voice that came from you and me *Oh, and while the King was looking down *The Jester stole his thorny crown *The courtroom was adjourned *No verdict was returned *And while Lenin read a book on Marx *The quartet practiced in the park *And we sang dirges in the dark *The day the music died *We were singin' * *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levee *But the levee was dry *And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye *Singin' this'll be the day that I die *This'll be the day that I die * *Helter Skelter in a summer swelter *The birds flew off with a fallout shelter *Eight miles high and falling fast *It landed foul on the grass *The players tried for a forward pass *With the Jester on the sidelines in a cast *Now the half-time air was sweet perfume *While the Sergeants played a marching tune *We all got up to dance *Oh but we never got the chance *'Cause the players tried to take the field *The marching band refused to yield *Do you recall what was revealed *The day the music died *We started singing * *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levee *But the levee was dry *And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye *Singin' this'll be the day that I die *This'll be the day that I die * *Oh, and there we were, all in one place *A generation lost in space *With no time left to start again *So come on, Jack, be nimble, Jack be quick *Jack Flash sat on a candlestick *'Cause fire is the devils only friend *Oh, and as I watched him on the stage *My hands were clenched in fists of rage *No angel born in Hell *Could break that Satan's spell *And as flames climbed high into the night *To light the sacrificial rite *I saw Satan laughing with delight *The day the music died *He was singing * *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levee *But the levee was dry *And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye *Singin' this'll be the day that I die *This'll be the day that I die * *I met a girl who sang the blues *And I asked her for some happy news *But she just smiled and turned away *I went down to the sacred store *Where I'd heard the music years before *But the man there said the music wouldn't play *And in the streets the children screamed *The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed *But not a word was spoken *The church bells all were broken *And the three men I admire most *The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost *They caught the last train for the coast *The day the music died *And they were singin' * *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levy *But the levy was dry *And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye *Singing this'll be the day that I die *This will be the day that I die * *They were singin' *Bye-bye, Miss American Pie *Drove my chevy to the levy *But the levy was dry *And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye *Singing this'll be the day that I die